Summer Secrets
by Team.Werewolves.Forever
Summary: Boys and Bestfriends, Kisses at Sunset, Swimming under the stars - this is everything that has something to do with summer. Well, for Renesmee it does. AU/AH *Finished*
1. Chapter 1

**Summer - 1999**

It was particularly cool this summer day here in Topsail Island, I was sitting in the sand strumming my guitar daddy bought me two years ago on my thirteenth birthday. We were new around here, mom and dad bought a vacation house so we could spend our summers down here, away from the busy life of New York.

"Renesmee, come inside and get a cardigan or something. It's cold outside!" My mother calls from the kitchen widow. I smell her famous lasagna in the air, it was mixing in with the sea salt air outside. Creating a sweet aroma.

"Okay mom!" I call back before setting my guitar down and running inside. She hands me a pink light overcoat, the one Nana swan got me for Christmas that was entirely to girly for me. "Mom," I half groaned while taking it from her and slipping it on. "You know I hate pink."

She tosses me a motherly smile that says 'I - know - best - listen - to - your - mother' and left the kitchen to go back out to the beach where my guitar was laying right where I left it. I sit with my knees bracing my notebook I now just lay back in my lap, I write down a few cords and words. My free hand held the pages down, even as the flirty wind tried to tease them open to reveal my melodies. I set it aside and pick my guitar up, placing my fingers on the appropriate strings as I began strumming.

"Your little hand's wrapped around my finger, and it's so quiet in the world tonight." I sing softly before writing the words down. My elegant manuscript was sprawled all over the orange tinted lined paper of my music diary. "Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming, so I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light." I sing softly again, then wrote the words down on a new page - the one before it was filled to it's maximum.

"Pretty song, peanut." My father's voice calls from behind me. I look over my shoulder at him and smile. "Thanks dad," I say softy as I write the words that flowed from my brain to my mouth and then onto the pages of that orange tinted paper I loved.

"To you everything's funny, you got nothing to regret. I'd give all I have, honey - If you could stay like that." I grab the pen that was tucked behind my ear and write the words down.

I feel my father take a seat next me in the white sand, I look up at him for a moment to see him looking out at the beautiful blue water. "Did you know the blue of the water is only a reflection of the sun and moon?" I say softly, even though he already knew.

He was the one who told me.

He looks down at me and smiles softly. "I know peanut."

I went back to the strumming on my guitar, with my light voice mixing in with the cords beautifully. "Oh darling, don't you ever grow up. Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little. Oh darling, don't you ever grow up. Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple. I won't let nobody hurt you, won't let no one break your heart - And no one will desert you. Just try to never grow up, never grow up." The wind blows my curly tresses away from my face and makes the tinted orange paper move. I grabbed my pen and scrawl the words down quickly, even if my handwriting was quick it always managed to be elegant.

"You know, sometimes I wish you were still little. I used to wish that you would never grow up, but it didn't stop you from growing more beautiful each day." He mummers, his voice never wavered even if his expression looked pained.

I sigh softly and set my guitar aside. "I do too, dad. But I'm still fifteen, I have plenty of time to still be your little girl." I scoot closer to him as he wraps his lean arm around my shoulders.

"I know peanut, but it's not long enough for me. Three years is to short for me."

A silent tear manages to roll down my cheek from my piercing green eyes I inherited from my father. "How about I make a deal with you?" I offer, while looking at him sincerely.

"What kind of deal?" He asks,

I smile the smile I also inherited from him, "The kind that will never be broken."

He also smiles, the same one as me. "That's the best kind."

"I know, dad."

He turns to me then, and looks me in the eyes. "So tell me about this deal,"

I take a deep breath before speaking. "How about I be your little girl forever, even when you're old and wrinkly and I'm just starting to get wrinkles?" I laugh as I offer the deal. "How about I never grow up, on the inside of course."

"Deal." He says without missing a beat. We shake hands, mine - small and soft, his - strong and large.

"Dinner is ready!" I hear my mother yell from the window again. My father stands up and offers a hand to help me up while I gather all of my belongings in my arms. "Thanks." I say as I start walking with him back to the house. The sun was just about to set and I wanted to hurry and eat so I woudn't miss it. I really want to get some pictures of it - along with the stars. I've never seen any in real life.

We walk inside and I set my stuff on the couch in the sitting room. I walk across the hall and into the dinning room where my mother has everything set and served; all ready to eat.

I sit down and fold my short - ish white sun dress under my butt. I look at my mother who already has sun kissed skin. Her mahogany brown hair curled and falls down her back. Her light blue ruffled silk blouse with a grey pencil skirt and a pair of closed toed white heels looks fantastic on her. Her and my father are going to the clubhouse after dinner, it was only a mile walk from our beach house. They wanted me to come also, which I was dreading. Mom said I have to dress up.

"It looks delicious, Isabella." My father says, with a and twinkle in his eyes as he looks at my mother. That look never leaves his face when he looks at her.

"Thank you, I hope it tastes the way it looks." We all laugh lightly before eating, it was delicious.

We finish in twenty minuets, while talking about this and that. "Renesmee - will you please go change and then we'll leave?" My mother asks, she was always so nice and calm.

"Yeah - just right after I take some pictures, Please mom?" I ask, my voice pleading.

"Oh, alright. But please make it quick." I smiled and hop up, kissing both of their cheeks before racing upstairs and grabbing my camera off of my bed. I run back down stairs and out the back door. When my bare toes hit the grainy sand my smile widens. The sun was just now setting, creating beautiful colors onto the water - tinting the blue into pinks and oranges.

My camera goes click - click - click as I take pictures every second, I have taken 30 frames and finally feel satisfied. I walk back up the beach and up the porch steps. I opened the screen door and walk inside. "I'll be ready soon!" I say as I run up the stairs and back into my bedroom where I set my camera back on my bed before going over to the closet. I pick a light orange sun dress that looks dressy enough. I pull on a three quarter sleeved knit cardigan over the light orange sundress that was a darker orange color. I then place white flats on my feet and walk into my bathroom. I have my hair parted far to the right on my head, my Carmel Copper curls cascade down my back, it's almost grown out to my elbows. I place some mascara on my already thick, long lashes along with light pink sparkly eye shadow on my eyelids. I put a coat of clear pink lemonade tasting lip gloss on after brushing my teeth.

I now feel a little pretty.

I walk down the steps quickly, skipping two at a time. "Okay, I'm ready. We can go now." My parents smiles and we all walk down the hallway and out the front door, we make our way down the porch steps and towards the car that's parked in the tiny street. We got in the car and began driving to this clubhouse. It only takes a few minuets. I still don't understand why we have to drive, though.

I get out of the car last and follow my parents in, there were tons of people here. My parents walk to an area where a bunch of kids around my age are, along with their parents.

"Oh look, the Cullen's are here!" Someone yells, he was a rather large tan man, with some wrinkles and longish black hair, a beautiful woman was sitting next to him. Also tan with black hair. They look Native American, but I'm not exactly sure.

"Billy, Sarah - hello." My mother says to them with a charming smile. We all sit down and everyone has their eyes on me. "This is our daughter, Renesmee." My father says, I offer a wave and small 'hello'.

"Pretty little thing, huh Jake?" The guy named Billy says. He looks at a huge boy with tan skin like Billy's and cropped jet black hair who sat on the opposite end of the table. The boy looks up at Billy. "What?" He asks, dumbfounded, he was to busy flirting with some red head to notice his father was speaking to him.

"I said, pretty little thing, huh Jake?" My cheeks turned pink when the boy named Jake turned and looked at me. His eyes nearly bulged out of his head when they met mine.

"I uh - yeah." He says with a tone that sounded unsure. My cheeks turned even darker as I looked down in my lap. I kept wringing my fingers together nervously.

"Don't mind Jake, he's just a bid of a weirdy." A small pixie like girl says from where she was sitting next to me. She had ice blue eyes and shoulder length black hair. She was small and thin compared to me.

"Oh," I say. I was so great at making conversation.

"Pretty soon all the parents will be drunk, so all of us - " She pauses to gesture to the kids around the table, " - leave and go party on the beach." She finishes with a smile. I laugh lightly and nod my head.

"Sounds pretty cool." I say as I tuck a curl behind my ear.

She smiles and nods her head enthusiastically. "I'm Alice, that's Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Lauren, Mike, Jacob, Rebecca and Rachel. Emmett is my older brother, he's older by a year." She rolls her eyes before continuing. "Jasper and Rosie are twins too, but they just turned sixteen like - last week." She points to the two blondes. "I claim Jasper, even if he just sees me as little baby Alice." I nod my head for her to continue. "That's Lauren - the red head. Jacob is the guy next to her, they are also sixteen. Along with Mike. He's the blonde - the really annoying blonde." She laughs and I do too, he doesn't look annoying. "And they are Rebecca and Rachel. They're seventeen and twins too." She takes a deep breath and smiles once more. "We've all been a big group of friends since we were like, three. We come here every summer - except Jake, Rach and Becca live here - they own this clubhouse."

My eyes widened, so they were locals?

"Oh, well that's pretty cool. My dad is a professional pianist and my mom is a painter." I say, it wasn't as cool as parents that own a clubhouse.

"Really? That's so cool!" She exclaims while jumping up in her seat. "My parents are doctors, it's so lame." She rolls her eyes and I smile.

"That sounds pretty cool, considering they save a bunch of lives." I says, her mouth falls open.

"I never though about it like that." She whispers, "Well - now it seems pretty cool!" She says happily again.

I laugh and smile at her, I now know this summer is going to be pretty amazing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summer - 1999**

Alice grabbed my hand pulled me off the chair. "Come on - we're all gonna go to the beach now!" She said with a smile on her face. She started to pull me out of the clubhouse - following everyone else.

"Wait - shouldn't I tell my parents I'm leaving?" I ask, I wasn't quite sure of what we were going to do. I go to a private school in New York...everyone is always on their best behavior - most of the time.

Alice laughed at my question, "They know where we are going, if your parents start freaking my mom and dad will probably fill them in." I nodded my head and ran outside with her.

"Okay guys, listen up!" She says, grabbing everyones attention. "Renesmee here is one of us now, she apart of our circle." Everyone except red head smiled at me.

What was up her butt, a stick?

"Nice dress - orange is so last summer." Lauren says with a sneer, she looks down at her nails wearing a stupid little smirk.

"At least I'm not a ginger, little miss fire crotch." I shot back, Ginger and I were not going to be friends. The guy named Jacob looked over at me and smiled - everyone was trying to stifle their laughter...well except Emmett. He was laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"I like her, Ali!" He said in between laughs. All Lauren could do was glare daggers at me.

"Who wants to help me get the fire ready down there?" Jacob asked while nodding towards the beach.

All the guys volunteered, they said how us girls can't handle there manly brutality. I laughed at that one.

"We need music," Alice said once we had the fire started and we all sat around it on logs.

I was quiet for a moment before speaking up. "I play guitar...except it's back at my house. I can go get it?" I questioned, directing it mostly to Alice. A smile appeared on her face as she nodded her head quickly.

"Go! Hurry!" She said while pointing towards my house. I got up quickly and started to jog, but a voice called out to making me stop.

"Hey - speed demon, wait up!" I stopped and turned to look where the voice came from, it was the guy Jacob who was running after me. "Damn, you're pretty fast." He said with a laugh when we began walking again.

"I get it from my dad, I think."

He nodded his head twice. "It's Renesmee - right?" He asked, he yet again, seemed unsure.

"Yeah. It's a mouthful - I know." I rolled my eyes and looked down at my feet.

"I like it, it fits you. A pretty name for a really fucking pretty girl." I looked up at him under my lashes - my cheeks were bright red, maybe ever darker.

"I...Uh...thanks." I mumbled, a cute boy just told me I was really fucking pretty - that's never happened to me before...only because I go to an all girls catholic school.

"Here we are." I said softly while climbing up the porch steps. Jacob opened the door and held it open for me to walk ahead of him. I smiled a thank you before walking into the sitting room where my guitar laid on the couch. I picked it up and walked back towards the door Jacob was still holding open.

"Thanks," I said out loud this time.

"So...you play a lot, or are you just gonna mess with some cords or whatever they're called?" He asked as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his tan cargo shorts.

I smiled slightly and looked up, he seemed genuinely intrigued. "I play a lot. Write my own songs sometimes too." I shrugged my delicate shoulders lightly before looking back at the white sand that seemed to sparkle when the moons rays beamed brightly against it.

"You must be pretty good then, eh?"

"I guess, my dad's a musician...he likes classical stuff. I prefer Indie or rock, sometimes." Some sand managed to wiggle it's way in between my toes as we walked, but It didn't bother me much. I liked the feeling of sand.

"Good 'ole rock and roll, baby. Ah, I love it." He said with a fake dazed expression on his face. I laughed lightly, which made Jacob look directly at me. "I think you have the most unique laugh I've ever heard, Miss. Renesmee." I blinked a few times at his statement before blushing a mad red.

"How so?"

"When you laugh - it's like tinkling bells. It's...pretty - it's unique." He opted, I don't think he new how to describe it - no one before him has either.

"Well took you long enough!" A voice shouted when we made our way back to sitting on a log. "We were getting suspicious!" Another guy said, My cheeks turned red again. Maybe for the millionth time today.

"Well, no need to be suspicious." I laughed awkwadly when I said that,

"So, now since you're here - play something!" Alice said while holding onto my arm like an excited five year old. I started playing a few random things before remembering what Jacob said about how he liked good 'ole rock and roll. I started playing what I knew of Bon Jovi's "You Give Love A Bad Name"

Jacob let out a loud laugh before giving me a huge smile. I returned one graciously before focusing on another song.

I think I spent an hour mixing random songs people shouted out at me, which honestly wasn't that difficult.

"Holy hell, and you thought your were 'okay'?" Jacob pointed out after I set my guitar aside.

"Well...I mean...It wasn't that good..." I trailed off, I'm not one to brag and rub what I can and can't do under people's noses.

"I think this little lass is officially a Topsailian. Welcome to the gang, darlin'." Jasper said to me, he didn't bother hiding his accent. Rosalie on the other had, did.

I smiled slightly, letting my eyes travel back to the face I really wanted to get to know better; Jacob.

He caught me looking and he smirked, but that didn't cross the evil cat eyes of Lauren. She snatched Jacob's hand up and held it tightly. I looked away quickly, why did she have to be such a bitch to me when I barely knew her?

"Okay, so tomorrow we are so going to the pool?" Alice asked, addressing everyone in the circle that had been formed around the fire.

There were nods of heads and a few yeahs, I didn't say anything until Alice personally addressed me - which was a shocker. They were already including me, which made my heart warm.

"Yeah, I'll be there." I said with a smile before standing up like everyone else. I picked my shoes and guitar up before I began walking away from the dying embers of the fire.

"My place is next to yours, mind if I walk with you?" Jacob asked from behind me. It seemed like this boy was chasing me around, and I kind of liked it.

"Sure, let's go." I said softly before walking side by side next to him.

"I never caught your last name." My eyes looked up to meet his,

"I never caught yours either," I said,

"Jacob Black." He said with a laugh before smiling.

"Renesmee Cullen."

"Well, Miss. Cullen - I guess this is where I say good night." He said with a playful smile, I looked up to notice we were standing in between where the houses we both were currently living in.

"Night, Mr. Black." I said with a giggle before hurrying up the back porch stairs and inside. I ran up into the room I was staying in and collapsed on the bed. I grabbed a pillow and screamed into it, this defiantly was going to be the best summer - ever.


	3. Chapter 3

**I re read what I wrote, and I decided I don't like chapter three.**

**At all. ****So I'm going to re write it, again. I'm going to go for a small lemon, or attempt to write one. I'm not good at it though.**

**Summer 1999 -**

It seemed like the summer went by incredibly fast, with surfing to sand castles, to bonfires and beer. This was one of my best summers. It was the last day for me here, before I had to leave and go back home to noisy new york. It was only five in the morning, I couldn't sleep, all I kept thinking about was him.

Jacob.

He - what I felt for him was so dexterous, that I wasn't even sure how my feelings came to be. He could be an asshole, but he was always sweet and kind with me. He never yelled or said a mean thing to me, he also - never lied.

A ping noise came from my window and I jumped off my bed when I heard it. I scrambled quickly off the floor and went to my balcony doors. I opened them and stepped into the crisp morning air.

"Nessie!" Jacob yelled, he came up with that nick name after he saw me wearing dino pajama bottoms.

_"What's on your pants, the loch ness monster?" He asked one night when he forced me to come outside to lay on the beach with him._

_"I don't know, I thought they were cute." I replied under my breath, he was making fun of my pants!_

_"Well, whatever you wear - even crazy dinopants, you're still cute - Nessie." He said with a smirk. I hit his shoulder playfully at the lame joke._

"What!" I called down to him ina hushed whisper.

"Get down here, I want yourhelp with something." He said, I rolled my eyes and went back in my room to put on some running shoes. I looked in the mirror and pulled my hair down from the high pony tail it was in. I really didn't feel like changing so sofees and a tank top will have to be my attire for this morning.

I went back out to my balcony and started to climb down the lattice Jacob was holding firmly to the wall. "If you let go, I'm going to murder you Jacob Black!" I yelled in a hushed whisper.

"Yeah, yeah. I've heard the threat a million times before." I could almost hear the eye roll in his tone.

I stepped onto the sand and Jake let go of the lattice. "What do you need help with?" I asked while placing my hands on my hips. I didn't miss his eyes skim over my body before he answered me. I almost squirmed when I saw him look me over one more.

"I want you to write a song, I'm going to give it to Rachel in a letter and say it's from a 'secret admirir'." He laughed loudly before I slapped him.

"Shhh!" I whispered, "I have parents, idiot!" He laughed again and held his hands up likehe wasn't guilty. "And that's mean, Jake. I'm not doing that."

"Nessie!" He half whined. "C'mon, please! It'll be so funny!"

I crossed my arms over my chest, "No."

He smiled evilly before picking me up and tossing me oer his shoulder. I squealed at the sudden movement. "Then I guess you're my prisoner until you write this song!"

"Jake!" I squealed again as he started running towards the beach. "Don't you dare throw me in that water! I'm wearing my favorite bra!" I yelled, I didn't care who heard me now, I just didn't want to get wet.

"Write the song or happy swimming!" He yelled and he held me over his head.

When the hell did he get this freaking strong?

"Okay! Okay! I'll write the stupid song!" I squeaked. He set me down in the sand and smiled in triumph.

"I knew I could make you crack." He had a cocky smile on his face and a wicked idea came to my mind.

"I'm not writing the song anymore." I said with a beaming smile. I started to run away from him, down the beach. The waves crashed next to me as I ran. I could hear Jake start to run after me.

"YOU CHEATER!" He yelled as he ran, I looked behind me to see him catching up.

"I'll only write the song if you catch me!" I yelled as I laughed and kept running. A few minuets later arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me down to the sand. I fell on top of Jacob who was beaming up at me.

"Caught you." He said softly with a stupid smile.

Why did he have to be so cute?

"I can see that." I mumbled as a blush appeared on my face. He didn't make any attempt to move or let go, so we just laid there. Staring at each other.

He rolled us over so the my back was against the sand and he was hovering over me. His hands pressed into the white sand on either side of my head. I was about to say something but his lips cut me off, My eyes shut automatically and my hands went in his short - ish hair. Ourlips moved together like soft waves. He dropped some of his weight on to my body so his left leg was in beween my legs and the other was on the outside of my right leg. We tangled together as we kissed, his one hand made it's way to holding my hip under my shirt. He rubbed his thumb over the bone over and over again.

When we had to breath, his lips just went to my neck. He kissed and licked, sucked and bit. I almost lost myself twice.

"Fuck." He said as he panted against my neck, "You're so damn beautiful." I pulled his lips back to mine so our tongues could mesh together once again.

Our lips were swollen, but that didn't stop us. "Please," Jacob said, kissing my mouth again as he ran his fingers up and down my inner thighs. My shorts hid his hand while his fingers trailed to the most sensitive part on my body. "Please . . . " He begged as he kissed me softly over and over again, his fingers trembled and rubbed against my panties. He'd never touched me like that before. We've never been like this before.

I wasn't going to tell him to stop, I wanted this just as bad as him.

His warm fingers pushed my panties aside and touched me. I bucked my hips upward at the first touch, I let out a hiss when he chuckled.

"So fucking beautiful." He murmured as his fingers kissed my body. I moaned and quivered as we kissed, as he touched. The way he touched me made everything fucking amazing. My thoughttstangled together like vines, my breath came un - even as I let out a little squeak that had my toes curling in the sand with my back arched off the ground and into his chest.

I came back from pure bliss as he kissed my face softly, and he pulled his hand away. I breathed deeply, slowing my pants down.

"That was . . . amazing." My voice trailed off as I laid there, under his warm body. The sun was rising, casting colorful shadows all around us.

"Beautiful." He mumbled as he kissed my neck softly.

We forgot about writing that song, but words were already coming to my mind, creating a beautiful melody about a boy and a girl - and their beautiful summer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summer 2000-**

My toes curled in the sand, the grainy feel has returned. A smile broke out onto my face.

I was back.

I was the last to arrive, according to Alice, we spent many nights gossiping about everything and everyone.

"NESSIE!" A familiar voice squealed. I turned around and then fell straight into the sand. "I MISSED YOUR FACE BABE!" She hugged me before bouncing up off the ground. "Ohmygosh, so Jasper is here, like right now, and he is SO CUTE!"

I clamped my hands over my ears and continued to hear her muffled squeals of delight.

I stood up and big hands covered my eyes from behind me when I finally dropped my arms back to my sides. "Guess who," The familiar husky voice whispered. I smiled and turned around.

"Hmm, It's Jacob right?" I smiled when he hugged me tightly. I laughed lightly and took a deep breath in. "Hey Jake," I looked at him deeply, he changed - a lot. He was taller and more muscular, his face lost every aspect of being a child. He looked like a man, an incredibly gorgeous man.

"So, since you left before your sixteenth birthday...I'm taking you out tonight for a birthday dinner in town." He gave me a breathless smile. Was it possible that he got even more charming?

"Oh, really now?" I asked with a playful smile. I was still in his arms when Alice cleared her throat.

"Ooookay, weird love connection going on between you two...I'm gonna go now..." She ran away and we both laughed at her bouncing form.

"So, be ready at eight?" He asked me, his fingers tilted my chin up.

"Okay."

He smiled before kissing me softly, My hands weaved through his hair as our kiss deepened. We both pulled away breathless, his hair looked rather disheveled.

"See you," He murmured before walking away backwards, he then turned around and continued on walking as I watched him.

So fucking cute.

I skipped back to my house all while humming. I began to run up the stairs towards my room once I had gotten inside when my father's voice called me back down.

"Renesmee, where are you going?"

"Jake's taking me out to dinner at eight, I have to get ready." I started to turn back around when his voice stopped me again.

"We just got here Renesmee, and you think you're going out to dinner with him?" He looked at me sternly.

Oh no.

"Da - ad. It's just Jacob!"

"I know all about him, Renesmee. Your nightly talks with Alice kept me awake for quite some time." My jaw fell open, he was listening?

"I'm sixteen - I can make my own decisions!" I stormed up the stairs and slammed my bedroom door once I was safely inside. I ran to my bathroom and quickly gave myself fat curls and light make - up. I dressed in a pretty dress that I knew Jake would love, I paired it with a pair of cute heels and declared myself ready. I glanced at the clock, five more minuets.

I opened my window and climbed down to the ground successfully. My heels clicked as I ran around to the front yard. There was Jake, waiting for me.

"Someone looks gorgeous." He quirked an eyebrow as he held the door open for me to get in.

"Thank you," I said while a heated blush grew on my face.

Thanks for having me inherit your blush, mom.

We spent the night laughing and flirting, but mostly catching up. Once we left the restaurant, we went for a board walk in town.

"You've changed so much since last year," I said with a smile.

"How so?" He asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Physically speaking, you've changed a hell of a lot. But you're more laid back now. I like it." His hand interlaced with mine as he laughed lightly.

What a perfect night...

**Fall 2008-**

I can't believe today is the day for my best friend, and I'm going alone.

I would be the one to have no date.

"Alice!" I called from the dressing room as the woman doing my hair finished.

"What!" She called back to me from the other side of the room. She was getting her huge designer dress on.

oh geeze.

"Do I look nice?" I looked myself in the full length mirror and saw that my shoulder blade length curly hair was half up and half down - it was held up with a huge diamond incrested clip. My curls were thick and big as the cascaded down my back. My dress had a halter bodice with a ruched empire waist making my silhouette appear longer and it is accented with crystal brooch. It showed off most of my back, revealing my alabaster skin. It's a deep royal blue in color that makes my skin glow.

"You look stunning!" She gushed as she continued to get into her big dress.

The bridesmaids had to wear different dresses that were all in white, I don't know what Alice made me wear blue.

"Go meet the guy that's walking you down the isle, Jasper never told me who!" Alice said quickly. They must have been lacing up the back of her dress.

I rolled my eyes and left the dressing room, My heels clicked against the marble floor as I walked towards the guys dressing room. Just as I was about to knock on the door, it flung open and out came all of the groomsmen and the groom himself.

"Renesmee! Hey!" He said quickly, I noticed in the corner of my eye that Emmett and Mike were nearly running away.

"What's wrong?" I groaned,

"Uh, well, one of the groomsmen isn't here...the one walking you down the isle." Jasper said with a nervous laugh.

I blinked a few times, "And uh, I don't know if you'll be happy or not with the replacement..."

"Jasper Whitlock." I said in a calm voice as I closed my eyes. I opened my mouth once, then closed it. I opened my eyes to stare at him - he was nearly trembling.

"I'm late, I know." I heard a deep voice say from behind me down the hall.

I knew that voice to well.

I turned around and my breath hitched.

Jacob.

I wasn't pleased when the only two words that came out of his mouth were, "Holy shit."

To say i was absolutely infuriated with Jasper's decision for a replacement was an understatement.

The feelings that had been buried so deeply resurfaced so quickly it almost gave me a whiplash, My heart started to break again as the wrenching pain came back to me as if what he had done to me many summers ago just had happened.

The pricking of the tears and the lump in my throat were a sign of what I had to do, I turned around and gave Jasper a look of loathing before walking back to where Alice was still getting dressed. My heels clicking angrily the whole way there...

**Summer 2000 -**

The summer flew by like the ones before it, but this time it seemed to go by even fasted. The sun burns, parties and sleep overs were of normal traditions - but the sneaking out, concerts and undeniable romances were all welcomingly new.

It was a normal day of tanning with the girls on the beach, I briefly could here the boys playing a rowdy game of tackle football. A few minuets passed and I was soon picked up off of my chair and slung over a shoulder. My eyes opened to see the toned back of my Jacob.

"Jake." I sighed with a small laugh. "Could you put me down now?"

"Nah, sorry gorgeous - but we're going on a walk."

"Walk? Well, If we're walking - it requires for my feet to be planted on the ground, does it not?" He laughed and set me down. He wrapped me in his arms and deeply kissed me.

"Now, we can walk." He smiled bright and took my hand in his, interlacing our fingers like so many times before.

We walked nearly a half mile before he spoke up. "Ness - I won't be here next summer." He said softly.

I stopped dead in our tracks and dropped his hand. "You what?"

"I'm going to Alabama as soon as my senior year is over - UA wants me in June to start training for football."

My breathing stopped, my eyes stung with tears. He was leaving me - breaking up so to speak.

"What are you trying to say, Jacob." He hated it when I used his full name.

"I think we should break up, I'm trying so hard not to be selfish and ask you to stay with me when we'd be hours and hours or miles from each other. God - I would give anything for us to stay together, but I can't do that to you - to us. It'd be so much of a bother..."

"I wouldn't mind," I pleaded. "I don't care - it's not selfish Jake! You love me, and i love you. I'll visit every other week, daddy won't mind. He knows how much we love each other -"

"I can't ask you to do that, Nessie."

"You're not asking, I'm offering - I want to do it!" He shook his head and turned away from me.

"I can't ruin your life like that."

I closed my eyes once the tears fell, I knew he wouldn't budge from his standpoint.

"By being without you, is ruining my life." I turned away from him and ran. I ran fast back to my house. I flew up the stairs and into my bedroom. I started throwing things in my suitcase, packing everything as quick as I could. My parents burst into the room, looking worried.

"Renesmee - dear, what are you doing?" My mother asked, she came up behind me and placed her hands on my shoulders.

"I want to leave - now. Please mom." I looked up at her desperately, she pursed her lips tightly and looked back at my father. "Edward, start packing please. I'll help Renesmee with her things."

"Are you sure, love?" He seemed unsure of my mothers irrational decision.

"Please, dear." He nodded his head and left the room. I sighed as my mother pulled me against her body, hugging me tightly.

"Is it Jacob?" My sobs grew louder when she mentioned his name, she whispered to me softly telling me it was alright and began packing my belongings. I called Alice and Rose, they rushed over immediately. I met them at the door in a crushing embrace. We were all crying at this point due to my sudden decision of leave.

"You have to call me every day, keep tabs - I'll kick your ass if you don't." Alice said to me like she does every summer, Rose said the same and I agreed to both.

"I will, I promise." The tears were gone, just because I cried so much I couldn't cry anymore. I watched as my father loaded the car and got into the from seat with my mother.

"Come on darling, it's a long drive to the airport." I heard my father say from the car. I hugged my girls one last time before running off the porch and into the car. I just happened to look in the rear view mirror to see a familiar distant figure running towards this direction.

"Daddy, let's go." I said as I settled into the seat. The car started and began it's drive as I waved goodbye to my best friends. I turned around to see Jacob just comming to the poarch. He took a step forward but Alice stopped him, his expression was so pained I couldn't watch any longer. I turned back around and closed my eyes, praying I would never have to see the man who broke my heart ever again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Fall 2008 - **

"Nessie!" His deep voice called after me, A large, hot hand grasped mine, forcing me to turn. I breathed heavily as I spun around and slapped Jacob straight across the face.

"Don't touch me," I hissed. I watched as he moved his jaw around, and rubbed his cheek.

"I deserved that."

I huffed, "You deserve a hell of a lot more that that, asshole."

He gave me a pained expression, "I was wrong,"

I narrowed my eyes, "A little late for confession time, Jacob."

He swallowed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. I stared at him expectantly with my hands on my hips, my one eyebrow lifted in response.

"You're so different," He said bluntly. I narrowed my eyes. "In a good way!" He said, sounding rushed. "You're still my gorgeous girl."

I scoffed, "I'm not any body's girl, especially not yours." I sneered,

He licked his lips, "I thought about you everyday." He started.

"I didn't" I lied,

His face crumpled, "Nessie," He whined. "Please, don't do this."

I laughed sarcastically, "Do what?" I asked innocently.

He huffed, his eyes grew dark and angry. "God dammit, you're so fucking stubborn!"

I felt myself smile, "Yup."

Seconds later I was pushed up against the wall with Jacob's hands on either side of my face, his body heat meshed with mine.

He kissed along my neck, I gasped in surprise. "Remember this?"

_When we had to breath, his lips just went to my neck. He kissed and licked, sucked and bit. I almost lost myself twice._

_"Fuck." He said as he panted against my neck, "You're so damn beautiful." I pulled his lips back to mine so our tongues could mesh together once again._

_Our lips were swollen, but that didn't stop us. "Please," Jacob said, kissing my mouth again as he ran his fingers up and down my inner thighs. My shorts hid his hand while his fingers trailed to the most sensitive part on my body. "Please . . . " He begged as he kissed me softly over and over again, his fingers trembled and rubbed against my panties. He'd never touched me like that before. We've never been like this before._

I snapped my eyes open and pushed him away from me, "I was dumb and young and - "

"In love." He finished. "You still are. We still are." He insisted, wrapping me in his arms again. I pushed against his chest, trying to get away from him.

"You broke my heart." I stated as I looked away from him. He warm hand took my chin gently and turned my face so we were looking at each other again.

"And I'm the only one who can fix it." He started to lean in to kiss me, but I cut him off by speaking.

"No you're not." I huffed,

He snorted, "You know as well as I do that you're lying, you're a terrible liar."

My breath hitched, he gave me a smirk.

"You write songs for fun, you wanted to pursue music as a career, you're favorite flowers are sunflowers, you hate New York, you think horror movies are overrated, wolves are your favorite animals, blood makes you sick and you're still wearing that necklace I made for you." He fingered the necklace and I gasped, how had I forgotten to take it off? "If you feel the same, then why would you wear this?"

"It's pretty." I mumbled,

"Bullshit." He growled, "You know I'm right but you're to damn stubborn to admit it.

A single tear escaped my eye, was I really going to give in this easily to him?

No, I wasn't.

I tore myself out of his arms and ran away, leaving him like he left me.


End file.
